Five Nights at Eerie's Chapter 1.
(Disclaimer: Starting Locations of Every Animatronics, Cameras, Mechanics, Incidents, Jumpscares, Custom Nights and Phone Calls Will Be Each On a Separate Page, Along With Which Animatronic is In Which Game) Animatronics: Gax The Goat, Dracca The Dragon, Circuit-Board The Cobra, Rage The Crocodile and Cyrex The Crab It Shows a Cutscene of a Man Holding a Newspaper, The Headline Says Gax's Pizzeria!, The Rest of It Reads Inspired By Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! Brand New Animatronics! Amazing Food and Drinks! We're Looking For a Nightguard To Protect The Equipment! 12 AM to 7 PM! $205 a Week! After This Cutscene, You are Placed in Night 1. After You Beat Night 1, A Pixelated Minigame Starts: You Play as Rage, Running Out of His Cave Toward The Kids. When He Runs Out, There's No Kids. After a Few Rooms, You Run Into a Shadowy Figure Rage: Who are You? Where's The Kids? ???: You Must Be Rage. Rage: Yes But Where's The Kids? ???: They are Not Here. Rage: I'm Leaving. *He Begins to Walk Away* ???: You Aren't Leaving. Rage: Huh? *The Figure Runs at You, Revealing to Be Carl, Right As He Hits You, Rage's Jumpscare Plays* After That Cutscene, You Play Night 2 After You Beat Night 2, You Play Another Minigame. You Play as Circuit Board, You Walk Off The Stage. Circuit Board: Hey, Rage? Where are You? *He Sees Rage, Walking Away* Circuit Board: Hey Rage! Come Back! *You Follow Him For a Minute, Circuit Board Finds a Dead-End Circuit Board: Rage? Rageeeee? *Rage Appears* Circuit Board: Rage? What are You Doing? *Rage Begins to Run at You* Circuit Board: Rage...? WAIT NO- *It Ends With Circuit Board's Jumpscare After Rage Hits You* After That Cutscene, Night 3 Begins When It Ends, A 3rd Minigame Plays You Play as Cyrex, Dracca Follows You. Cyrex: Where are They? Dracca: I Don't Know, Keep Looking *They Find The Dead-End Circuit Board Found* Cyrex: Did You Hear That? *You Hear Loud Footsteps, Then The Shadowy Figure Pops Out and Smashes Cyrex* Dracca: GAH! *Dracca Runs, The Minigame Ends With Cyrex's Jumpscare When Dracca Exits The Room* After That Cutscene, Night 4 Begins When It Ends, A 4th Minigame Plays It Shows Dracca Panicking and Running Toward Gax Dracca: GAX! HE- *The Figure Pops Out and Mangles Up Dracca* Gax: WHAT THE?! ???: SO LONG GAX! *He Runs at Gax and Smashes Him, It Ends With The Figure Laughing and Walking Away, It Ends With Dracca's Jumpscare* After That Cutscene, Night 5 Begins When It Ends, The Final Minigame Plays It Shows The Figure Trying to Start a Fire. ???: Come On! *All of The Animatronics, Broken and Withered Appear Behind Him* W. Gax: I'm-m Afr-Afraid Y-Y-You Can't Do T-That. *The Shadowy Figure Turns Around, Smiling, He Pulls Off His Mask, Revealing He is Carl* Carl: What are You Going to Do? I Destoryed You Now I'm Going to Burn This Place Down! *Carl Laughs as Gax Turns Around, 5 Seconds Later, W. Gax Turns Back Around, Holding a Shotgun* W. Gax: Atl-l-l-least We H-H-H-Have a G-Gun. *Carl Frowns Into Fear* Carl: You... Wouldn't... W. Dracca: Ga-Ga-Ga-Game O-Over. *W. Gax Fires at Carl, Ripping Off His Left Arm and Making a Huge Hole on His Torso, Revealing Wiring, Meaning Carl is Actually a Animatronic/Humanoid, Oil Leaks Out of Carl's Damaged Body as He Falls to The Ground, Carl Sparks, Causing The Gasoline Behind Him to Light, Starting a Fire* W. Rage: Qu-Qu-Quick-k! To T-T-The S-S-Storage R-R-Room! *All of The Animatronics Run Away, The Game Ends With Static* A Newspaper Appears, It's Headline Says Gax's Pizzeria Shut Down!, It Says: At 12:30 AM, Last Night, a Fire Started in Gax's Pizzeria, Burning It Down To The Ground! We are Forced to Shut Down. The Animatronics Were Found The Storage, Withered and Burnt. We Will Re-Open One Day! With More Animatronics and a Higher Budget! *It Shows The Nightguard Putting The Newspaper Down and Pulling Out a Paper* We are Sorry William G. Matthew, Due To Last Night's Burning. We are Forced to Shut Down, But To Make It To You. We are Giving You Early Access and The Night Shift When We Re-Open! Signed, Ezekiel Z. Phantom. The CEO. When This Cutscene Ends, You Unlock Night 6 and 7 Night 6 and 7 is Played By The Employee Before The Burning and William Took The Job. Night 6 is a More Aggressive Night. Night 7 is a Custom Night Featuring Gax, Rage, Circuit Board, Dracca, and Cyrex. There's No Cutscene or Minigame After Night 6, However There's One After You Beat 20/20/20/20/20 Mode. It Shows The Burnt Resturant, Carl's Body in The Middle of The Ashes, His Head Sideways and Facing The Viewer. After a Minute. His Left Eye Turns Red. Carl: It-It's M-Me. *It Ends With Static and a Message Appears The End!..... For Now, It Shows Carl's Severed Left Arm at The Bottom of The Scene Under a Spotlight.